El gato y la abeja
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Queen Bee va a ayudar a Chat Noir en la conquista de Ladybug fingiendo que es su novia ¿Como resultara?
1. Chapter 1

— ¿Quieres conquistarla? —Le preguntó Queen Bee a Chat Noir quien se encontraba arrodillado y sostenía decaídamente la rosa que segundos antes intento entregar a Ladybug. El asintió sin apartar la mirada de la flor— Te ayudare —Espetó la abejita.

Él alzo la mirada con un brillo de sorpresa en sus dilatados ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gusta deberle favores a nadie — Explicó— Tú me ayudaste para que Ladybug confiara en mí, entonces yo te ayudare en conquistarle o más bien para saber si ella siente algo por ti.

— ¿Cómo?

— Voy a ser tu novia... —Los ojos se agrandaron más— Vamos a fingir que somos novios... ¿Quieres intentarlo?— Estirando la mano para sellar el trato.

— No veo como eso lograra que conquiste a Ladybug —Dijo con vacilación de que esa extraña idea resulte.

— Celos —Respondió— Si esta celosa es porque siente algo por ti— Tomó la rosa de su mano y giró el tallo entre sus dedos— Y si lo hace, la razón de que ella no te acepta es porque alguien le gusta y no puede/debe expresar sus sentimientos a ti.

Luego de unos segundos de duda. El gatito la tomó, levantándose en el proceso. Ella le devolvió la rosa y el sonrió sin dejar de observarla con un brillo entusiasta en su ojos gatunos.

 _¡No perdía nada por intentarlo!_


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡No funciona! —Exclamó Chat Noir con suma impaciencia al notar como Ladybug ni siquiera le interesaba que tenía novia y no era ella.

Queen Bee lo había planeado y aunque el gatito en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea ya que eliminaría todo rastro que dijo él sobre amar a su Lady toda la vida (Aun si fuera fingido) Este acepto. Al pensar que podría funcionar y sobre todo saber si Ladybug sentía algo por él. De manera romántica y sola estaba oculto en su interior.

— ¡No está funcionando! —Repuso al ver como su Lady en la otra punta. Le levantaba la mano. Saludándolos, al parecer, feliz.

Queen Bee frunció el ceño. Solo había pasado unas horas _¿Que esperaba? ¿Que Ladybug al verlos se volviera loca de celos y gritara a los cuatro vientos que Chat Noir era de ella?_ Si estaba tan enamorada de él. No lo hubiera rechazado en primer lugar.

— Se paciente, minino —Dijo mirándose las uñas— Si siente algo por ti. Estará celosa.

— ¿Notas algo diferente? —Pregunto al rato, impaciente. Abrazando sus piernas.

— ¿Te cortaste el cabello? —Levantando la mirada viendo el mismo.

— ¡No hablo de mí! ¡Hablo de Ladybug! —Exclamo— ¿Está mirando?

Chloé se mordió el labio. No podía creer que Chat Noir fuera así.

Alzó la mirada y vió como Ladybug la miraba fijamente. Estaban lejos, así que no sabía si intentaba lanzar rayos láseres por los ojos o solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Disimuladamente! ¡Disimuladamente! —Repuso alarmado y la abejita dejo de intentar de descifrarla.

— Está mirando —Solo contesto ahora dirigiendo la vista hacia el minino.

— ¿Solo eso? —Pregunto decepcionado.

— ¿Estas apurado para saber si te ama? —Cuestiono— Porque si es así, se cómo aligerar las cosas —Repuso haciendo que la atención del gato recayera en ella. Y preguntaba qué idea.

— Bésame... —Espeto y las mejillas de Chat Noir inmediatamente se volvieron rojas.

— Y-yo...y-yo —Balbuceaba nervioso sin saber qué hacer. Debía admitir que era linda Queen Bee, pero su corazón tenía dueña-N-no...

— Solo finge que me besas —Sin romper el contacto visual— Ella nos está mirando —Y lo confirmo cuando levanto la mirada sobre el hombro de Chat-Es el momento, acércate.

Y el gatito lo hizo con nervios que lo hacían sudar, su corazón martillar y un nudo en la garganta sentir. Se detuvo cuando sus narices rozaron.

Sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de la heroína se sonrojaron y su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho. _¡No estaba preparada!_ Si, lo había dicho que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo tan velozmente que al momento que las puntas de sus narices chocaron, se apartó a punto de caer hacia atrás aun si estaba sentada.

El gato y la abeja se miraron con igualdad de sonrojos. Sus ojos dilatados y temblando por la velocidad en que palpitaban sus corazones.

 _"¿Que había pasado?"_

Se preguntaban y en la lejanía Ladybug se hacia la misma pregunta con la quijada abierta por los suelos al no estar segura si lo que había visto había sido un beso entre Queen Bee y Chat Noir.


	3. Chapter 3

¡¿Que mierda paso?! —Exclamó Chloé en la comodidad de su habitación aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho— Ese gato —Masculló— ¡Me tomo con la guardia baja!

Y con eso dicho se metió en el baño para darse una ducha bien larga y detener esa sensación escalofriante que emitía su cuerpo.

 **...**

— ¿Querías besarla? —Preguntó Plagg esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Adrien que caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación inquieto se detuvo ante esa interrogante.

— ¿Qué? —Mirándolo estupefacto— ¡Claro que no, Plagg!

— Aja —Pronunció— ¿Y por qué estas sonrojado, niño?

El color de sus mejillas se intensifico y por reflejo. Desvió el tema: _¡Me voy a bañar! ¡Tengo mucho calor! ¡Mucho!_ Y se metió al baño.

El motivo de su rubor fue que la actitud de Queen Bee le había descolocado. Sucedió en el momento en que la vio después de intentar fingir que la besaba. Había detectado su inseguridad, en ella, que era tan segura, se había asustado; cuando retrocedió y sus ojos azules se posaron en él, notó su leve temblor y sus mejillas excesivamente coloradas... Se veía tan indefensa e inocente.

Y en medio de su ducha. Recordaba esa tímida mirada y su corazón de nuevo latía con rapidez pasándola esa sensación de vergüenza y extrema timidez.

 **...**

— ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso?! —Preguntó en voz alta Ladybug sin tener nadie a su lado, quien seguía parada en el tejado, desorientada a más no poder.

Sin estar segura de lo que vio. Sin tener idea de porque la dejaron sola, y eso, que estaban en medio del patrullaje. Y sobre todo es que no entendía porque tenía una sensación incomoda en su pecho.


End file.
